Lieder meines Lebens Liebe
by The-Pursuit-Of-Justice
Summary: Ich schreibe über das, was in meinem Leben passiert. Meine Songs sind wie ein Tagebuch für mich, in ihnen spiegelt sich mein Leben und meine Gefühlswelt wieder. … Dieses Mal möchte ich euch aber einen Teil meines Lebens genauer zeigen, nämlich Mimi.
1. Prolog: Lieder

Die meisten Songwriter schreiben Lieder über ihre spontanen Ideen, sie schreiben über Dinge, die ihnen einfach mal so in den Sinn kommen. Sie lassen sich von Filmen inspirieren, oder von Büchern. Meistens schreiben sie über Alltagsdinge, wie Liebe oder Freundschaft. Doch diese Menschen haben oft keine Ahnung vom richtigen Leben. Die Songs, die sie schreiben sind wie Filme, immer mit viel Drama und einer spannenden Handlung. Doch in Wirklichkeit ist alles anders. Im wahren Leben gibt es oft kein Happy End, und die Handlungen sind oft viel verzwickter und auch weniger spannend.

Somit kommen wir zu mir. Mein Name ist übrigens Yamato Ishida, die Leute nennen mich meistens einfach nur Matt. Ihr kennt mich bestimmt als Sänger der Teenage Wolves, wir sind sehr berühmt. Wenn ich durch die Straßen laufe, höre ich dauernd irgendwo meine Songs. Ja, meine, ich schreibe sie selbst. Aber ich schreibe nicht einfach etwas, was mir in den Sinn kommt. Nein, ich schreibe über das, was in meinem Leben passiert. Meine Songs sind wie ein Tagebuch für mich, in ihnen spiegelt sich mein Leben und meine Gefühlswelt wieder.

Wenn in meinem Leben mal etwas passiert, und sei es auch nur ein winzige Kleinigkeit, schreibe ich einen Song darüber. Nicht alles, was ich auf diese Art schreibe, singen wir auch, ich schreibe es einfach nur, um mich abzuregen, es ist wie eine Therapie für mich. Die meisten Songs singe ich nur zu Hause, wo mich keiner hört. Theoretisch könnte ich mit all meinen Songs letztendlich mein ganzes Leben erzählen.

Dieses Mal möchte ich euch aber einen Teil meines Lebens genauer zeigen, nämlich Mimi. Es geht um meine Beziehung zu ihr, und um die Höhen und Tiefen, die so eine Beziehung mit sich bringt. Kurz, es geht um die Entstehungsgeschichte von drei meiner Songs und um Mimi, die Liebe meines Lebens.


	2. Kapitel 1: Der Anfang vom Ende

Riiing. Riiiing.

Verdammter Wecker! Wütend drehte ich mich um und tastete mit meinen Händen nach dem Mistteil. Doch auf meinem Nachtisch stand es nicht. Mist! Mimi hatte den Wecker doch gestern in die Hand genommen und wollte ihn einstellen, da sie noch eine Weile wach geblieben war. Das bedeutet, das Teil steht bei ihr. Aber warum macht sie es nicht aus? Sie hat den Wecker doch bestimmt schon längst gehört.

Dann kam mir die Idee, die Augen auf zu machen und mal nachzusehen. Ich blinzelte. Verdammt, war das hell hier. Mimi hatte wohl vergessen, den Rollladen herunter zu machen. Ich grummelte. Musste ich etwa alles alleine machen?

Langsam hatten sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt und ich konnte etwas erkennen.

Riiing. Riiiing.

Ich stöhnte. Das Mistding gab wohl auch nicht auf. Kann nicht irgendeiner kommen und den Lärm abstellen? Moment, irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ich schaute mich im Schlafzimmer um. Alles war an seinem Platz: Meine Klamotten - schön sauber, wie ich sie gestern zu Recht gemacht habe - meine Gitarre, unser Bild auf der Kommode und … Moment, jetzt wusste ich, was nicht stimmte! Wo war Mimi? Und ihre ganzen Sachen? Eigentlich war sie jeden morgen früh wach, blieb aber immer neben mir liegen und wartete, bis ich auch aufwachte.

Ich setzte mich auf und streckte mich erst einmal. Dann sah ich mich im Zimmer noch einmal genauer um. Mimi war wirklich nicht da. Sogar ihr Bett war sauber gemacht. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, da war ich mir sicher.

Riiing. Riiiing.

Mistteil! Grummelnd krabbelte ich auf die andere Seite und stellte den Wecker endlich aus. Vorsichtig lauschte ich, aber ich hörte nichts. Anscheinend war Mimi nicht hier. Hatte sie gestern vielleicht erwähnt, dass sie weg gehen wollte?

Während ich mir den Kopf darüber zerbrach, ging ich aus dem Schlafzimmer und in die Küche.

Dort saß Mimi, vor ihr ein leerer Teller und eine fast leere Tasse Kaffee. Aber als ich ihren Namen sagte, schaute sie nicht auf. Stattdessen sagte sie:

„Matt, ich muss mit dir reden." Unsicher ging ich einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ihr Geburtstag war doch erst in einem Monat. Was hatte ich denn verbrochen?

„Setz dich", bat sie und wies auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber.

Immer noch unsicher nahm ich Platz. Ich kam mir vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der gleich von seiner Mutter eine Standpauke erhalten würde. Außerdem hatte ich Angst vor dem, was gleich kommen würde. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute mich an. Ich schaute in ihre Augen. In ihre braunen Augen, die mich schon bei unsere ersten Begegnung verzaubert haben.

„Matt, es ist so, dass", sie holte tief Luft, „dass es zwischen uns beiden einfach nicht mehr klappt. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden." Ungläubig starrte ich sie an. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Hatte Mimi, mein geliebter Engel, wirklich gerade gesagt, dass wir nicht zusammen passen? Es stimmt zwar, dass wir nicht immer einer Meinung waren und zudem auch beide sehr dickköpfig, aber bis jetzt hatten wir deshalb nie große Probleme.

War das wirklich meine Mimi, die das gerade gesagt hat?

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Sie seufzte. „Warte einen Moment, ich komme gleich wieder", meinte sie und verschwand.

Suchend schaute ich mich um. Kurz darauf fand ich auch schon, was ich suchte, nämlich einen Notizblock und einen Stift. Ich holte tief Luft und fing an zu schreiben:

_Du siehst heute morgen anders aus  
Und du wirkst auf einmal fremd  
Du sagst, die Luft bei uns ist längst schon raus  
Das Bett auf deiner Seite ist gemacht  
Allein' gefrühstückt hast du auch  
Ich glaube, alles hier ist gut durchdacht_

Eine Weile starrte ich auf die Zeilen, die ich gerade geschrieben hatte. Ich hatte nicht nachgedacht, ich hatte einfach nur geschrieben, was gerade passiert war. Ich schluckte. Es war schwer, diese Zeilen zu lesen, es war auch schon schwer genug, sie zu erleben. Ich musste sie unbedingt fragen, was genau sie damit meinte.

„Matt", hörte ich Mimis Stimme hinter mir. Sie klang irgendwie brüchig.

Ich drehte mich um und sah wieder in diese wunderschönen braunen Augen, welche so viel Traurigkeit ausstrahlten und doch entschlossen wirkten. Das war es also. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, mir das zu sagen, was immer es war, war sie entschlossen, das auch durchzuziehen.

„Matt, ich habe sehr lange über unsere Beziehung nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann", sagte sie nun mit fester Stimme. „Ich glaube, du willst gar nicht, dass wir zusammen sind."

In meinem Hals war ein dicker Kloß, der es mir nicht ermöglichte, etwas zu sagen. Was sollte das? Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, meinte sie das etwa ernst? Ich liebte sie doch, mehr als alles andere!

„Ich allerdings liebe dich sehr, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, aber anscheinend fühlst du nicht dasselbe." Sie seufzte noch einmal.

‚Nein, nein verdammt, das ist gar nicht wahr!' wollte ich rufen aber ich bekam keinen Ton heraus.

„Es ist für mich an der Zeit zu gehen, meine Sachen habe ich bereits gepackt." Sie verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Koffern wieder. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, versprochen." Ihr kamen die Tränen.

Ich schüttelte ganz langsam den Kopf. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein, das ist ein schlechter Scherz.

„Sag mir bitte, dass das ein Scherz ist", flehte ich. Mein Mund war trocken und der Kloß immer noch da, es war ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt Worte zustande gebracht hatte.

Mimi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine das vollkommen Ernst, wir zwei brauchen einfach eine Auszeit. Solange, bis ich gelernt habe, damit umzugehen, dann werde ich wieder kommen. Vielleicht können wir dann wenigstens Freunde sein." Sie ging in den Flur um ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

Ich hingegen nahm meinen Zettel zur Hand uns schrieb weiter:

_  
Du sagst, du hättest drüber nachgedacht  
Und würdest alles jetzt verstehen  
Und dass es für dich keinen Sinn mehr macht  
Du fragst, ob wir uns denn mal wieder sehen  
Vielleicht in irgendeinem Café  
Es wäre für dich an der Zeit, zu gehen_

Ich hielt inne. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Mimi wollte wirklich hier weg. Weg von mir. Was habe ich nur falsch gemacht?

Ich ging zu ihr in den Flur um mich wenigstens von ihr zu verabschieden, auch wenn ich meinen süßen Engel nicht gehen lassen wollte.

Mimi stand fertig angezogen da und war bereit zu gehen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal in meine Richtung und wir sahen uns ein letztes Mal in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe, du hasst mich deswegen nicht, aber es muss sein."

‚Es muss sein', äffte ich sie in Gedanken nach. Mag sein, dass sie einen Grund hat, aber ist das wirklich genug um mir das Herz zu brechen?

Langsam wurde ich sauer. „Verdammt, wenn es wirklich sein muss, dann geh endlich und mach es uns beiden nicht noch schwerer!" Wütend machte ich eine Geste und zeigte ihr, dass sie endlich abhauen soll.

„Matt, ich…", begann sie unsicher.

Sofort bereute ich es, dass ich sie so angeschnauzt hatte. Dennoch wollte ich nicht klein bei geben.

„Matt, glaub mir doch bitte, ich habe meine Gründe, aber ich kann sie dir leider nicht sagen. Es tut mir Leid." Sie fing an zu weinen. Mimi, mein Engel weinte! Ich konnte das nicht ertragen.

Ohne das ich es wirklich wollte, rief ich: „Dann geh doch endlich!"

Mit gesengtem Kopf verließ Mimi die Wohnung. Schnaubend ging ich in die Küche, zückte meinen Zettel und schrieb:

_**  
**__Und dann schaust du mir in mein Gesicht  
Und sagst: "Ich hoffe, ich verletz' dich nicht"  
Pack deine Sachen ein und raus  
Du bist hier jetzt nicht mehr zu Haus'  
Und scheiß auf Freunde bleiben_

_Pack deine Sachen ein und raus  
Du bist hier jetzt nicht mehr zu Haus'  
Und scheiß auf Freunde bleiben_

Es ist immer schwer, so etwas zu erleben und auch noch zu schreiben, aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto besser fühle ich mich. Es tut gut, mir all das von der Seele zu schreiben, es ist für mich eben eine Therapie. Dadurch werde ich mir meiner Lage bewusst:

Mimi ist weg. Es ist nun einmal so, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann nur warten, bis sie wieder kommt.

Eigentlich wollte ich in das neue Musikgeschäft gehen, aber dazu hatte ich nun keine Lust mehr. Auch zur Bandprobe an diesem Abend ging ich nicht. Wozu auch, ich wusste, dass ich in meiner Verfassung eh keinen Ton treffen würde. So blieb ich den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung, doch auch dort rührte ich mich kaum von Fleck, außer wenn ich auf die Toilette musste. Ich beantwortete nicht meine Fanpost, wie ich es sonst jeden Tag tat, ich ging nicht ans Telefon, als meine Bandmitglieder mich anriefen und ich ging nicht an die Türe, wenn jemand draußen war. Ich verharrte den ganzen Tag an derselben Stelle und dachte nach.

Irgendwann spät abends setzte ich mich schließlich in Bewegung und setzte mich vor den Fernseher. Ein bisschen Ablenkung würde gut tun. Ich zappte eine Weile durch die Kanäle. Überall liefen entweder Liebesgeschichten, oder Liebesdramen. Pah, von wegen Ablenkung, das hatte es nicht wirklich besser gemacht. Ich schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus und saß lustlos auf dem Sofa.

„Hey Matt!" Ich schaute auf. Wo war ich hier? Nachdem ich meine Umgebung genauer gemustert hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mehr im Wohnzimmer war. Ich war wohl irgendwo in der Stadt, aber wo genau konnte ich nicht sagen.

„Matt." Schon wieder diese Stimme. Diese Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte. Es war Mimi.

Ich drehte mich um und da stand sie, direkt vor mir. „Mimi", hauchte ich und wollte einen Schritt zu ihr gehen, aber meine Beine wollten sich einfach nicht bewegen. Mein ganzer Körper war starr.

„Mimi, was machst du hier?", brachte ich heraus. Wollte sie etwa zurückkommen? Hatte sie sich doch anders entschieden?

„Ich muss mit dir reden." Entsetzt schaute ich sie an. Dieselben Worte wie damals, als sie gegangen ist. Mir kamen die Tränen, ich wusste, dass jetzt nicht Gutes kommt.

„Ich werde die Stadt verlassen, bis zwischen uns wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde mir fürs erste andere Freunde suchen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Ich brauche einfach etwas Abstand von dir.

Aber ich verspreche, dass ich wieder komme, wenn ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle habe, dann können wir ganz normal befreundet sein." Sie schloss die Augen und eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf den Boden. Ich konnte sie nicht so sehen, ich wollte sie trösten, aber mein Körper wollte mir nicht gehorchen. Immer noch stand ich da und bewegte mich nicht.

Auf einmal begann alles um mich herum zu verschwimmen. Die Umrisse der Häuser und auch Mimi wurden immer unklarer. Endlich konnte ich mich wieder bewegen und ich streckte meine Hand nach ihr aus. Aber ich griff daneben.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Schweißgebadet fuhr ich hoch. Um mich war alles dunkel. Was war das? Ich blinzelte und meine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit und ich erkannte mein Wohnzimmer. Mist, ich bin wohl eingenickt.

Dann war das alles nur ein Traum. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es wahr ist. Ich ging in die Küche und holte abermals meinen Zettel und den Stift:

_  
Du sagst, dass du bald andere Freunde hast  
Wenn du die Stadt verlässt  
Du hättest bei mir viel zu viel verpasst  
Du würdest sicher noch mal wieder kommen  
Wann weißt du nicht genau  
Es gibt ja aber auch noch Telefon_

_**  
**__Und dann schaust du mir in mein Gesicht  
Und sagst: "Ich hoffe, ich verletz' dich nicht"  
Pack deine Sachen ein und raus  
Du bist hier jetzt nicht mehr zu Haus'  
Und scheiss auf Freunde bleiben__**  
**__Und wenn ich in mein Badezimmer geh'  
Und deine Flecken an meinem Spiegel seh'  
Dann merk ich, dass ich mir nicht eingesteh'  
Dass ich zwar nie richtig alleine war  
Keinen Tag im letzten Jahr  
Doch deine Liebe keine war__**  
**__Scheiss auf Freunde bleiben  
Scheiss auf Freunde bleiben__**  
**__Pack deine Sachen ein und raus  
Du bist hier jetzt nicht mehr zu Haus'  
Und scheiss auf Freunde bleiben  
Scheiss auf Freunde bleiben_

Die letzten Töne verklungen im Raum. Der darauf folgende Applaus war riesig, so groß wie noch nie. Die Leute kommen gar nicht mehr aufhören, hier und da bekam ich ein „Matt, wir lieben dich!", „Teenage Wolves sind die Größten!" oder ein „Zugabe!" zu hören.

Der Song war ein voller Erfolg und brachte uns auf die Spitze der Charts. Wir bekamen haufenweise Fanpost, hatten jede Woche ganz viele Auftritte und ein richtiges Luxusleben.

Besser hatte es nicht sein können … denkste! Das ganze war zwar schon Wahnsinn, aber was bringt es mir, wenn ich einer der berühmtesten Sänger Japans bin, wenn die Liebe meines Lebens nicht hier ist um sich mit mir zu freuen?

Ich hatte zwar das beste Leben, das man sich vorstellen kann, aber der ganze Erfolg brachte mir nicht meine Mimi zurück.


	3. Kapitel 2: Keiner versteht mich!

Laute Musik drang an mein Ohr.

‚Freunde bleiben'. Egal wohin wir gingen, überall hörte ich dieses Lied, mein Lied. Der Song, der die Spitze der Charts erreicht hatte, uns eine Menge Ruhm eingeheimst hatte und der zugleich die Geschichte meiner Liebe erzählte, eine sehr traurige Geschichte. So schnell werde ich wohl nicht darüber hinwegkommen.

„Mensch Alter, mit dem Song haben wir Geschichte geschrieben", grölte Tosh, einer meiner Bandkollegen.

Wir saßen zusammen in der wohl bekanntesten Disco der Stadt um unseren Erfolg mal so richtig zu feiern. Außerdem wollten sie mich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Ich sollte Mimi endlich vergessen und mir eine Neue suchen, haben sie gesagt. Aber ich wollte keine andere, ich wollte einfach nur meine Mimi. Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt, aber sie haben nur gelächelt und meinten, wenn wir erst mal in der Disco wären, würde ich meine Meinung ändern. Aber sie verstanden mich einfach nicht. Sie verstanden nicht, dass ich Mimi wirklich liebte und niemals eine andere haben könnte.

„Bist du etwa der berühmte Sänger Yamato Ishida?" Ich schrak auf. Für einem Moment dachte ich wirklich, vor mir steht Mimi. Als ich allerdings genauer hinsah, erkannte ich, dass es nur ein Mädchen war, das ihr ähnlich sah. Dennoch hätte sie gut Mimis Zwillingsschwester sein können. Das Mädchen lächelte mich an. Oh man, wenn sie nicht Mimi war, was wollte die denn von mir? „In echt bist du ja noch süßer als im Fernsehen…" Oh Gott, was sollte das denn jetzt werden?

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", fuhr ich sie an und widmete mich meinem Drink zu. Beleidigt zog die Brünette ab. Sollte mir recht sein!

„Mensch Matt, was ist den mit dir los?", fragte mich Kenji, auch einer meiner Bandkollegen, entgeistert. „Die war doch echt heiß, warum hast du sie abserviert?"

„Weil ich bereits eine Freundin habe", erklärte ich ihm.

Kenji stöhnte genervt auf. „Jetzt geht das wieder los! Wann kapierst du endlich, dass Mimi für immer weg ist."

„Wann kapiert ihr endlich, dass es für mich außer Mimi keine andere gibt? Und außerdem: Sie wird wiederkommen!", rief ich gegen die Musik. Kenji, Tosh und Subaru verstanden einfach nicht, wie ich mich im Moment fühlte. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, wenn man ein Mädchen wirklich liebt, die wechselten ihre Freundinnen doch wie Socken.

Kenji seufzte und wand sich einem der Mädchen zu und die Beiden küssten sich. Meine Güte, der hatte echt nix besseres zu tun, als mit dem nächstbesten Mädchen rumzuknutschen. Das werde ich nie verstehen. Gelangweilt schaute ich mich um. Auch Tosh und Subaru hatten sich jeweils ein Mädchen ausgesucht.

Ich fühlte mich irgendwie fehl am Platz, ich gehörte einfach nicht in diese wilde Meute voller sturzbesoffener Jungs die jedes Mädchen anbaggerten, das ihnen unter die Nase kam.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, holte einen Zettel heraus und schrieb:

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

„Hey, was ist das?"`, neugierig schaute Kenji mir über die Schulter. Anscheinend waren er und seine ‚Freundin' – wenn man die überhaupt so nennen konnte – mit ihrer Knutscherei fertig.

„Nichts!", fuhr ich ihn an und versuchte, den Zettel in meiner Jackentasche verschwinden zu lassen, aber Kenji war schneller und schnappte sich den Zettel aus meiner Hand. Interessiert las er sich die Zeilen durch.

„Wow", meinte daraufhin nur. „Das hört sich ja schon einmal gut an, das wird bestimmt ein weiterer Nummer Eins-Hit." Woher will er das wissen? Das waren gerade mal vier Zeilen, daraus kann man wohl schlecht schließen, ob der Song nun gut ankommt oder nicht. Allerdings kannten mich die drei sehr gut und hatten schon bei ‚Freunde bleiben' gemeint, dass meine ach so dramatische Liebesgeschichte noch einige gute Songs zustande bringen würde. Die hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie mir damit wehgetan haben. Früher haben wir alles Mögliche zusammen gemacht, wir haben uns super verstanden, aber seit wir berühmt geworden sind, haben sie nichts anderes mehr im Sinn. Die drei waren froh, wenn ich einen super Song geschrieben hatte, ganz egal wie es mir dabei gegangen war.

Wie konnte man nur so egoistisch sein? Früher waren sie meine besten Freunde, aber der ganze Ruhm ist ihnen wohl zu Kopf gestiegen. Ich hingegen bleibe immer auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Ich habe gelernt, mich trotzdem wie ein normaler Mensch zu benehmen und mich nicht für etwas Besseres zu halten. Dabei hat mir Mimi sehr geholfen.

Ich seufzte. Mimi! Immer wieder erinnere ich mich an sie. Sie geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie so viel in meinem Leben verändert hat, ich weiß nicht, wo ich ohne Mimi jetzt wäre. Sie hat mir immer Mut gemacht und mir geholfen, sie hat mich davor bewahrt, so egoistisch wie Tosh, Kenji und Subaru zu werden.

Und jetzt ist der Engel, dem ich all das zu verdanken habe, nicht mehr bei mir. Sie ist verschwunden und hat ein riesiges Loch in meinem Herzen hinterlassen.

„Da ist ja Yamato Ishida!", hörte ich eine Stimme. Alle Köpfe drehten sich in meine Richtung. Sogar der DJ – es war ein Mädchen - stellte die Musik leiser. „Yamato Ishida!", kreischte eine kleine Brünette und die ganzen anderen Mädchen stimmten in das Gekreische mit ein. „Yamato, wir lieben dich!" „Du bist der Größte!" „Heirate mich!"

„Hört auf!", brüllte ich und es wurde wieder mucksmäuschenstill. „Ich habe bereits eine Freundin!" Überall schaute ich nun in entsetzte Gesichter.

„Ach was", rief dann Subaru. „Seine Freundin hat ihn abserviert, er ist wieder frei!"

Das war mir zu viel und ich stand auf und rannte raus aus der Disco, weg von diesen kreischenden Fans und einfach nur nach Hause.

Auf dem Heimweg sah ich dauernd etwas, was mich an Mimi erinnerte: Ein Cafe, in dem wir dauernd waren; unser Stammplatz im Park; Mimis Lieblingsgeschäft, in das sie mich öfters mal reingezerrt hatte. Eigentlich mag ich shoppen ja nicht, aber für Mimi hatte ich das damals über mich ergehen lassen. Doch egal wo ich hinging, immer kreisten meine Gedanken um sie.

Als ich endlich in meinem Stockwerk angekommen war, holte ich den Schlüssel heraus. Leider zitterte ich so sehr, dass ich das Schlüsselloch nicht traf. Nach einigen Versuchen hatte ich endlich die Tür aufgeschlossen und ging rein. Ich warf meine Tasche auf die Couch und verschanzte mich in meinem alten Zimmer. Das in dem noch mein Einzelbett stand, weil Mimi damals noch nicht bei mit gelebt hat. Dort verschloss ich die Tür und warf mich auf mein Bett.

Meine Bandkollegen – die Bezeichnung ‚Freunde' hatten sie nun nicht mehr verdient – waren so unfair. Die hatten wohl noch nie etwas von Liebeskummer gehört. Anstatt mich zu bemitleiden oder mich zu trösten, hetzten sie mir eine Horde von verrückten Fangirls auf den Hals. Die waren echt taktlos! Da sah man mal wieder, wie sehr man sich in Menschen täuschen kann. Als wir damals die Band gegründet haben, dachte ich, dass die drei mich super verstanden, aber da lag ich wohl falsch. Naja, vielleicht ist ihnen der Ruhm doch zu Kopf gestiegen und hat sie blind gemacht, blind für ihre Mitmenschen und ihre Freunde.

Mein Leben war einfach grässlich! Freunde, die einen nicht verstanden und eine Liebe, die nicht sein konnte.

Ich seufzte. Wie hatte Mama mal gesagt? ‚Wenn du Schmerzen hast, oder dich schlecht fühlst, dass lass deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Lass einfach all den Frust heraus, dann geht es dir bestimmt wieder besser.'

Genau das werde ich jetzt tun und damit es keiner hören würde, schaltete ich das Radio an. Es lief gerade ‚Scream' von Zac Efron. Ich mochte ihn zwar nicht besonders, aber das Lied passte zu meiner Stimmung. Schreien, das war genau das, was ich jetzt brauchte. Einfach meine ganzen Gefühle herausschreien.

Ich drehte die Lautstärke weiter auf, ging dann zum Fenster und kippte es. Ich brauchte frische Luft. Zwar würden mich die Nachbarn dann vielleicht wegen nächtlicher Ruhestörung verklagen, aber das war mir egal, Hauptsache keiner hörte mich. Nachdem ich tief Luft geholt hatte, schrie ich so laut ich konnte: „Mimi! Warum hast du mich verlassen? Warum nur, warum ist das Leben so ungerecht zu mir? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Warum, sag mir, warum?!" Verzweifelt sank ich auf die Knie. Vor mir lag mein Notizzettel, der mir aus der Jackentasche gefallen war. Ich schaltete das Radio aus, holte mir einen Stift und begann:

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That __no one hears you screaming_

Gerade als ich geendet hatte, hörte ich ein klopfen an meiner Zimmertür. Ich fühlte mich in die Vergangenheit zurückgesetzt. Es war wie damals, als Mimi jeden Tag zu mir kam und am meine Tür klopfte, weil ich mich mal wieder in meinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte.

Es klopfte wieder. Vielleicht war es ja doch Mimi! Hoffnungsvoll stand ich auf und wollte schon die Türe öffnen, als ich draußen jemanden hörte.

„Matt, bist du da drinnen?" Es war Tosh. Ich seufzte. Hätte ich mir ja eigentlich denken können, warum sollte Mimi nach so einem Abgang einfach ein paar Tage später wieder kommen.

Erst dann realisierte ich, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Idiot, natürlich bin ich da, oder wer glaubst du hat die Musik aufgedreht und wie ein Verrückter geschrieen?", fragte ich.

„Sorry wegen der Frage", meinte Tosh sarkastisch. „Und was meinst du damit du hast geschrieen? Wir haben nur die laute Musik gehört und dachten, du wärst hier." Ach stimmt ja, ich habe doch da Radio so laut gemacht, dass mich keiner hört. Wie es aussieht, hat es funktioniert.

„Wisst ihr, ich …" Verdammt, was sollte ich ihnen jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Nein, ich konnte ihnen doch nicht erzählen, dass ich mich total schrecklich fühlte. Die drei würden es eh nicht verstehen.

„Weinst du etwa immer noch Mimi hinterher?", fragte Kenji vorwurfsvoll, so als ob es falsch wäre. Aber das war es nicht, oder? Es war doch normal, dass man seiner Freundin, die man über alles geliebt hatte, hinterher trauerte. Wie konnte man nur so taktlos sein? Warum konnten sie nicht mal einsehen, dass ich im Moment einfach nicht darüber reden wollte. Mir ging es eh schon schrecklich und die machten es nur noch schlimmer.

„Vergesst es … ich … mir geht es gut", behauptete ich, merkte allerdings, dass meine Stimme nicht wirklich danach klang. Die Lüge hörte man schon von weitem heraus.

„Na gut, dann gehen wir wieder, aber vergiss nicht, dass wir morgen Abend ein Konzert in der Stadthalle haben", meinte Subaru und ich hörte, wie die Wohnungstür zuschlug.

War denn das zu fassen?! Jeder Mensch hätte bemerkt, wie mies es mir ging, nur die nicht!

Und so saß ich in meinem Zimmer, ganz ohne Licht und im Dunklen. Alleine! Keiner war da um mir zu helfen. Keine Freunde, Mimi auch nicht … oh mann, schon wieder musste ich an Mimi denken. Ich versuchte meinen Kopf zu leeren und griff nach meinem Zettel, der auf dem Boden lag plus einen Stift und schrieb:

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
__You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Mit einem Seufzen warf ich mich wieder auf mein Bett schloss die Augen. Ich war erschöpft und nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich mich auch schon ins Land der Träume verabschiedet.

Leider sah am nächsten Tag die Welt auch nicht besser aus. Immer noch quälten mich die Gedanken vom Vorabend. Meine ehemaligen Freunde hatten mich in Stich gelassen, jetzt hatte ich niemanden, mit dem ich reden konnte. Aber Moment mal, ich hatte doch noch mehr Leute, mit denen ich reden konnte: mein Bruder TK und mein bester Freund Tai. Ich musste sie sofort anrufen.

Ich holte mein Handy und wählte TKs Handynummer. Ich wollte nicht bei uns Zuhause anrufen, da dort vielleicht meine Mutter abgenommen hätte und die konnte ich grade gar nicht brauchen.

„Hier TK", meldete sich mein Bruder.

„Hey TK, ich bin's, Matt. Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte ich und ging unruhig auf und ab.

„Sorry geht leider nicht, ich muss mich fertig machen, ich und Kari gehen gleich weg."

„TK, wo bleibst du?", hörte ich Kari im Hintergrund.

„Komme schon!", rief TK zurück. „Sorry, ich habe echt keine Zeit", sagte er dann wieder zu mir. „Bis irgendwann mal." Damit legte er auf.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ ich das Handy sinken. Na toll, anscheinend hat mein Bruder im Gegensatz zu mir Glück in der Liebe. ‚Schön für ihn!', dachte ich verächtlich, dann fiel mir etwas auf. Wie um alles in der Welt bin ich auf die Idee gekommen, meinen kleinenBruder um Hilfe zu fragen? Meine Güte bin ich tief gesunken. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich musste unbedingt mir Tai reden, so ein Gespräch zwischen Männern.

Schnell wählte ich seine Handynummer. Als auch nach dem zehnten Klingeln niemand abnahm, wollte ich auflegen, aber dann ging er doch noch ran.

„Hier Taichi", meldete er sich.

„Hey, hier Matt, ich ..." Im Hintergrund hörte ich etwas zerscheppern. „Was war das?", fragte ich erschrocken.

„Das war ..." Tai stoppte und ich hörte, wie er den Höher zuhielt und mit jemandem diskutierte. „Nichts Besonderes", meinte er dann hastig. „Was wolltest du denn von mir, Matt?"

„Ich wollte mit dir reden", sagte ich und seufzte.

„Alles klar, aber am Telefon ist das blöd, komm einfach zu mir."

„Bis gleich", sagte Tai schnell und legte auf.

Tai klang irgendwie etwas angespannt, vielleicht sollte ich doch nicht zu ihm gehen. Wenn der mal schlecht gelaunt war, sollte man sich lieber von ihm fern halten. Mist, das ganze war zum verrückt werden. Warum ausgerechnet ich?

Im Moment wäre ich am liebsten jeder Mensch auf der Welt, nur nicht ich selbst.

Ich holte meinen Zettel und schreib weiter:

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to __find something more  
Before your life is over?_

Das Ganze ist echt beschissen! Wütend knallte ich meinen Stift gegen die Wand. Er prallte ab und blieb einige Meter vor der Wand liegen.

Ich will einfach nur weg, raus aus dieser Welt in der sich keiner um mich sorgt. Heutzutage sind die Menschen richtig egoistisch, auch meinen Bandkollegen kümmern sich nur um sich selbst. Wie ich die Menschen doch nur dafür hasse! Allen geht es gut, nur mir nicht! Ich fühle mich mies und keinen interessierts.

Aber Mimi war nie so … Mensch, schon wieder Mimi, warum spukt sie immer in meinen Gedanken herum? Weil sie meine einzige Liebe ist und weil ich sie vermisse, antwortete ich mit selbst. Aber warum ist sie nur gegangen?

Mir fielen wieder ihrer Worte ein: „Ich glaube, du willst gar nicht, dass wir zusammen sind." Was hat sie nur damit gemeint, ich habe sie doch immer geliebt und das habe ich ihr oft genug gezeigt. Ich habe alles für sie getan, wie ist sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich sie nicht mehr mag? Ich kann mit das beim Besten Willen nicht erklären.

Verzweifelt stöhnte ich auf. Alle sagen immer, die Welt wäre wundervoll und voller schöner Dinge, aber dem ist nicht so. In dieser Welt gibt es mindestens so viele schlechte Dinge wie gute. Alle laufen lächelnd herum und erzählen, wie toll es ihnen geht, obwohl das nicht stimmt, denn in Wirklichkeit fühlen sie sich verlassen und einsam, das Lächeln ist nichts weiter als ein falsches Lächeln.

So etwas sollte eigentlich auffallen, aber die meisten Menschen sind blind für die Gefühle anderer. Nur bei richtig guten Freunden kommt es manchmal vor, dass man hinter diese Fassade sehen kann und erkennt, wie es demjenigen wirklich geht. Doch dann macht dieser Jemand das ganze wieder zunichte, indem er behauptet, dass alles in Ordnung sei und man sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Er versteckt sich hinter seinen Lügen und will nicht darüber reden. Nach außen hin sieht alles gut aus, aber innerlich ist man zutiefst verletzt.

Ich holte meinen Stift, der zum Glück noch ganz war und schrieb:

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Während ich schrieb, entschied ich mich doch zu Tai zu gehen. Er war mein allerbester Freund, er war immer für mich da und kannte mich nach Mimi am besten. Er würde sicherlich erkennen, wie ich mich fühle und ich würde es nicht bestreiten, wie andere es vielleicht tun würden.

Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, holte meine Jacke und machte mich auf den Weg zu Tai.

Als ich bei ihm ankam, klingelte ich und wartete, dass Tai kam. Nach einigen Minuten wurde dir Tür auch schon geöffnet und Tai stand vor mir.

„Hey Matt schön dich zu sehen", sagte er und lächelte mich an.

Ich begrüßte ihn ebenfalls und wollte reingehen, aber Tai blieb im Türrahmen stehen und versperrte mir den Weg. Auch sein Lächeln sah irgendwie gezwungen aus, was ich mir bei Tai nicht vorstellen konnte, denn eigentlich war Tai die gute Laune in Person. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Normalerweise würde er mir jetzt die Ohren volllabern, aber er schaute mich nur anschätzend an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht!

„Hey Tai, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich, erhielt als Antwort aber nur ein Brummen. Okay, wie sollte ich das jetzt deuten? „Was bedeutet das jetzt?", hakte ich und legte den Kopf schief.

Tai schaute mich nur finster an. Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr!

„Mensch Matt, du bist echt unmöglich!", knurrte Tai und er klang bedrohlich. Verwirrt hob ich eine Augenbraue. Was hatte ich ihm denn getan? Erst verlässt mich Mimi wegen etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß und jetzt ist mein bester Freund auf mich sauer und ich kenne den Grund nicht. Was wird hier gespielt?

„Mimi war gerade bei mit -" Okay, jetzt war alles klar: Mimi war hier gewesen und hat ihn alles erzählt „- und hat mir alles erzählt. Ich dachte du liebst sie! Du hast doch immer so sehr von ihr geschwärmt und behauptet, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid! Wie konntest du ihr nur so etwas antun?" Was meinte er damit? Sie hat doch mit mir Schluss gemacht!

„Du bist echt das Letzte!" Wütend knallte er mir die Tür vor der Nase und ließ mich unwissend stehen. Jetzt ist es amtlich: Alle sind gegen mich!

Aber was hatte ich Mimi denn getan? Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?

Auf einmal spürte ich etwas Nasses auf meinem Gesicht. Es war ein Regentropfen. Mist, es fing an zu Regnen. Schnell holte ich meinen Zettel raus und schrieb:

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You __don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Schon wurde der Regen stärker und ich versteckte das Blatt in meiner Jackentasche.

Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Heimweg.

Was hatte ich eigentlich verbrochen? Warum hassten mich meine Freundin und mein bester Freund für etwas, von dem ich nichts wusste? Was hatte ich Mimi getan, das sie dachte, ich würde sie nicht mehr lieben?

Bis jetzt ist es mir noch nie passiert, dass sich meine Freunde gegen mich gestellt haben. Ich muss zwar zugeben, ich hatte nie sonderlich viele Freunde, aber die wenigen, die ich als Freunde bezeichnen konnte, haben mich immer unterstützt. Und doch waren Tai, Mimi und die anderen meine ersten richtigen Freunde, die mich so akzeptiert haben, wie ich war. Aber nun hatten sie mich im Stich gelassen. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert! Keiner, weder meine Bandkollegen noch mein bester Freund Tai erkannten, wie schlecht es mir ging. Alle denken immer, mir geht es super, lassen sich täuschen.

Der Regen hatte mittlerweile wieder aufgehört. Ich kam an einem Musikgeschäft vorbei und sah ein Plakat von uns. Da fiel mit mein ‚neuer Song' ein und ich holte meinen Zettel und den Stift heraus:

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no __one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like_

Ich packte es wieder ein und ging weiter.

Gerade wollte ich in meine Straße einbiegen, als mir ein brünettes Mädchen auffiel, die auf einer Bank saß. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es wäre Mimi, aber das habe ich mir dann schnell wieder ausgeredet. Bestimmt habe ich mir das eingebildet, wie bei fast jedem Mädchen, das ich treffe. Warum sollte Mimi auch wieder hier sein?

Trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders als mich noch einmal umdrehen – um genau vor mir Mimi zu entdecken. Nein, sagte ich zu mir, das kann sie einfach nicht sein! Ich rieb meine Augen und schaute noch einmal nach. Als dort immer noch Mimi saß und lächelte, klappte mit der Unterkiefer runter.

Mimi war wirklich wieder da! Sie war wieder bei mir!

„Hey Süßer", sagte sie grinsend.

Ich schluckte. Warum hatte sie sich so theatralisch von mir getrennt, um ein paar Tage später wieder zu kommen, als wäre nichts? Will mich hier grad jemand veräppeln? Wenn ja, ich finde es nicht lustig!

„Oh, das ich schön für dich." Sie kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen, während ich gerade nichts mehr verstand. Hatte ich gerade etwas laut gesagt, oder warum antwortete sie mir?

„Das ist echt süß von dir, Schatz, Matt hätte das bestimmt nicht gemacht." Plötzlich ging mir ein Licht auf: Mimi telefonierte, nämlich mit ihrem – ich musste noch einmal schlucken – neuen Freund, der anscheinend besser war als ich.

Schnell versteckte ich mich hinter der Wand um sie weiter zu belauschen.

Auf einmal veränderte sich Mimis Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ernst und auch ein kleines bisschen traurig aus. „Lass uns über etwas anderes", meinte sie und Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich.

Ich hörte noch eine Weile zu und meine eigentlich schon schlechte Stimmung sank noch weiter. Allerdings wurde mein Name kein weiteres Mal genannt. Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich froh sein sollte oder nicht.

„Bis gleich Süßer", verabschiedete sie sich und legte auf. Sie starrte noch eine Zeit lang traurig auf den Display. „Matt", flüsterte sie, aber ich verstand es. „Matt, wie konntest du nur? Ich habe dich geliebt, mehr als alles andere, aber du hast mich einfach hintergangen. Du hast meine Gefühle ignoriert und mich betrogen. Warum?" Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie schließlich auf und ging weg.

Ich lehnte mich gegen die Wand. Meine Knie gaben nach und ich rutschte an der Wand entlang auf den Boden.

Wie in Trance holte ich den Zettel heraus und schrieb die letzten Zeilen meines Liedes:

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're __down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_


	4. Kapitel 3: Zu spät

Wie genau ich nach Hause gekommen bin, weiß ich nicht mehr. Es interessierte mich auch nicht. Meine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit nur um Mimi und ihren neuen Freund.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Ich habe ihr nachgetrauert und sie hat sich mit einem anderen getröstet.

Nicht klappt, alles in meinem Leben geht schief: Mimi verlässt mich und ich weiß nicht wieso, und dann hat sie sich noch einen anderen Freund gesucht. Egal, was ich mache, alles geht schief! Ich wollte doch nur mit Mimi, der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen sein, aber daraus wird wohl nichts. Genauso wie all die anderen Sachen, die ich mir vorgenommen habe, denn ohne Mimi schienen sie so weit entfernt wie nie zuvor. Ich hatte das Wichtigste in meinem Leben verloren, den Menschen, der mich immer wieder aufgemuntert hat und mich unterstützt hat, wo es auch ging. Ich hatte versagt.

Das ist wie bei einem Glücksspiel: Ich setz auf etwas, aber das Glück ist nicht auf meiner Seite und ich verliere das, was mir wichtig ist.

Ich suchte nach einem neuen Zettel und einem Stift. Nach kurzer Zeit fand ich auch welche in der Küchenschublade und fing an zu schreiben:

_Ich spiele Roulette mit meinem Herz  
Ich setze auf Rot doch es kommt Schwarz  
Ich steck mir tausend neue Ziele  
Von denen ich niemals eins erreiche  
Und alles tut nur weh  
Als wär mein Leben aus Papier..._

‚Verdammt Matt', sagte ich zu mir, ‚hör auf so zu denken.' Seit wann gebe ich so schell auf? Seit wann bin ich so schnell unterzukriegen? Ich sollte mich zusammenreißen, denn Mimis Verlust war nicht gleich der Weltuntergang. Es war meine Chance zu zeigen, dass ich auch ohne sie zurrecht komme. Ich musste endlich akzeptieren, dass Mimi weg war und ich nichts mehr daran ändern konnte. Ich hab meine Chancen verspielt und musste nun damit leben.

Um endlich wieder einem klaren Gedanken zu fassen, ging ich ins Bad und ließ mir etwas kaltes Wasser über den Kopf laufen lassen. Es tat gut. Ich hob meinen Kopf und schaute in den Spiegel – und wich einen Schritt zurück.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rieb mir die Augen. Bestimmt hatte ich mir das alles nur eingebildet. Ich betrachtete noch einmal mein Spiegelbild und musste feststellen, dass ich mich nicht geirrt hatte. Anstatt in mein eigenes Spiegelbild zu schauen, sah ich Mimi, wie sie mich mit ihren braunen Augen an.

Warum sah ich sie? Warum ließ sie mich nicht in Ruhe? Weil ich sauer war? Oder enttäuscht? Oder … sehnsüchtig? Vielleicht vermisste ich sie ja immer noch, vielleicht wollte ich sie zurück.

Allerdings schien sie mit ihrem neuen Freund glücklich zu sein, ich hatte also keine Chance. Erst dachte ich, dass sie wieder kommt, aber jetzt ist mir klar, dass sie nie wieder kommt.

Ich hatte sie verloren.

Ohne es zu registrieren ging ich ins Wohnzimmer und holte meinen Zettel, der noch auf dem Tisch lag und schrieb:

_Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Seh ich zuviel von dir jeden Tag  
Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Sind meine Augen nicht von mir  
Denn jeder Tag gehört nur dir..._

Seltsam, so sehr ich auch versuchte, Mimi aus meinem Leben zu verbannen, so ganz wollte es mir noch nicht gelingen. Immer noch spürte ich einen Stich im Herzen, wenn ich diese Zeilen schrieb.

Ich hatte endlich erkannt, dass es nichts bringt, Mimi hinterher zu weinen, ich musste endlich weiter leben. Ohne sie. Es sollte wohl nicht sein.

Ich hatte mich nun also endlich mit der Wahrheit abgefunden.

Und trotzdem vermisse ich sie, aber nicht ihre Liebe, sondern ihre Freundschaft. Wir waren all die Jahre gute Freunde, und genau das vermisse ich. Auch wenn sie nicht perfekt war, so war sie dennoch eine liebenswerte Person mit kleinen Macken.

Doch auch als gute Freundin würde ich sie wohl nicht wieder haben können.

Ich seufzte und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Gedankenverloren schaute ich mich um und entdeckte ein Buch unter der Matratze auf Mimis Bettseite. Hatte sie das etwa vergessen? Es waren ja eigentlich ihre Privatsachen, aber ich konnte meine Finger nicht davon lassen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich es irgendwann bereuen würde, in ihren Privatsachen herumgeschnüffelt zu haben.

‚Mein Tagebuch', stand in wunderschöner Schrift da. Okay, spätestens jetzt wäre klar geworden, dass ich meine Finger davon lassen sollte. Hätte ich auch nur ein bisschen Vernunft gehabt, hätte ich es wieder weggelegt. Aber ich konnte nicht anders als es aufschlagen. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich dort Antworten finden würde. Antworten, warum sie mich verlassen hatte.

Ich blätterte herum, stoppte immer wieder, wenn ich meinen Namen sah. Bei dem sechsten oder siebten Eintrag, in dem mein Name fiel, fand ich es schließlich. Ich las es durch und mit jedem Wort fühlte ich mich schlechter. Endlich wusste ich, warum Mimi dachte, ich würde sie nicht mehr lieben. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte ich es auch verstehen. Ich hatte mich damals echt daneben benommen. Ich hatte es verdient, das Mimi mich deswegen hasste.

Nachdenklich ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Dabei fiel mit ein Bild von uns auf. Das hatte sie wohl vergessen.

Ich grummelte. Wie sollte ich über sie hinwegkommen, wenn sie mich hier die ganze Zeit anstarrt?

Kurzerhand stand ich auf, nahm das Bild und legte es in den Schrank, wo sonst immer Mimis Klamotten waren.

Dann suchte ich im Haus nach weiteren Dingen, die mich an sie erinnerten: eines meiner T-Shirts, das sie immer anhatte, ein paar Bilder, die an der Wand mit den Familienfotos hängten, ihr Lieblingsbuch und schließlich ihr Tagebuch. Diese Sachen legte ich zu dem ersten Bild im Schrank dazu und verschloss die Tür.

Zufrieden betrachtete ich den Schlüssel in meiner Hand. Der Schlüssel zu den Erinnerungen an Mimi.

Mit einem Seufzen legte ich den Schlüssel auf den Nachttisch. Jetzt war es vollbracht, ich hatte es getan. Ich hatte Mimi aus meinem Leben verbannt. Jetzt konnte ich endlich weiterleben.

Ich holte meinen Zettel und schrieb weiter:

_Seh all deine Fehler jetzt in mir  
Was ich früher gehasst hab  
Fehlt mir jetzt an dir  
Räum deine Sachen in den Schrank  
Nehm deine Bilder von der Wand  
Streich dich aus meinen Leben  
Als hätte ich dich nie gekannt_

Plötzlich fiel mit der Spiegel wieder ein. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in ihn sah, sah ich Mimi. Sie hat ihn früher so oft benutzt.

Ja, früher. Damals, als sie noch eitel und eingebildet war und sich mehr um ihr Aussehen als um ihre Freunde gesorgt hatte. Mit der Zeit hat sie aber erkannt, dass Aussehen nicht alles ist.

Und trotzdem erinnerte der Spiegel mich zu sehr an sie.

Ich ging also ins Bad, um ihn abzuhängen, aber nicht ohne noch ein letztes Mal hinein zu schauen, ein letztes Mal Mimis lachendes Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch zu meiner Überraschung sah ich nicht Mimi sonder mein eigenes Spiegelbild. Meine Frage, warum ich sie nicht mehr sah, beantwortete ich mit damit, dass ich sie endlich aufgegeben hatte und nicht mehr an ihr hing. Nun war ich endlich ich selbst, ich brauchte Mimi nicht mehr.

Entschlossen hängte ich den Spiegel ab. Aber wohin damit? Ich grübelte und kam dann zu einem Entschluss. Ob er gut oder schlecht war, wusste ich nicht, aber es war mir egal.

Ich hob den Spiegel hoch und warf ihn mit all meiner Kraft auf den Boden. Die sieben Jahre Pech interessierten mich nicht. Der Spiegel zerbrach in tausend Splitter, die nun auf den Boden herumlagen.

Zufrieden betrachtete ich mein Werk, dann ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, schnappte mir meinen Zettel und wollte weiter schreiben, stoppte dann aber.

Warum fiel es mir jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr schwer, all das aufzuschreiben? Bei meinen zwei letzten Liedern ‚Freunde bleiben' und ‚Welcome to my life' sowie am Anfang dieses Liedes fand ich es so schrecklich, ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Doch jetzt hatte ich kein Problem damit. Es war wie ein einfacher Text für die Schule, etwas, das einfach geschrieben wurde. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als wäre es mein Leben.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich nun endlich Mimi und alles was mich an sie erinnerte, aus meinem Leben verbannt hatte. Ich war über sie hinweg, und es war nicht zu ändern.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis schrieb ich weiter:

_Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Seh ich zuviel von dir jeden Tag  
Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Sind meine Augen nicht von mir  
Denn jeder Tag gehört nur dir..._

Unruhig ging ich im Zimmer umher. Mir war so, als hätte ich irgendetwas vergessen. Irgendetwas, das noch mit Mimi in Verbindung stand.

Dann fiel mir Mimis Tagebuch ein und ich erinnerte mich. Ich erinnerte mich an das Tagebuch, das wir beiden zusammen geschrieben hatten. Dort hatten wir unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse festgehalten und unsere Gefühle für den jeweils anderen. Wir haben uns damals geschworen, für immer zusammen bleiben. Bis in die Ewigkeit.

‚Für immer und ewig', stand vorne drauf. Das stimmte aber nicht. Unsere Liebe war nicht für ewig, sie war vorbei. Sie war eine Lüge. Und somit war auch das Buch eine Lüge. Was dort stand, entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Also brauchte ich das Buch nicht länger.

Ich holte es aus dem Geheimversteck und ging damit ins Wohnzimmer. Irgendwie wollte ich es nicht zu den anderen Sachen schließen. Das Buch war etwas _sehr_ persönliches, es war etwas anderes als die Bilder, das Buch und der Rest.

Nachdenklich schaute ich mir das Feuer des Kamins an. Da kam mir die Idee. Es war zwar etwas seltsam, aber es schien mir angebracht. Wieso auch immer, ich hatte es einfach im Gefühl. Es war so etwas wie ein gebührender Abschluss.

Ich schnappte mit also das Buch und schmiss es in die glühenden Flammen. Sah zu, wie es Feuer fing. Betrachtete es, wie es langsam verkohlte, wie die Schrift an manchen Stellen schwarz wurde und der Titel bereits nicht mehr zu lesen war.

Jetzt war es endgültig. Jetzt stand mir nichts mehr im Weg. Nichts mehr, was mich an Mimi und an mein altes Leben erinnerte. Jetzt konnte ich endlich von vorne anfangen, ohne Mimi.

Ich nahm den Zettel, den ich mir in die Hosentasche gesteckt hatte und schrieb:

_Hab unser Tagebuch zerissen  
Und werde nichts davon vermissen  
Hab's weggeschmissen und verbrannt  
Und jetzt fang ich von vorne an_  
_Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Seh ich zuviel von dir jeden Tag  
Ich hab dich längst verloren  
In meinen Spiegelbild  
Sind meine Augen nicht von mir  
Denn jeder Tag gehört nur dir..._

Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit, auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Ich dachte noch einmal zurück an all die Sachen, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten, an all die Hürden, die wir erlebt hatten, bis wir endlich zusammengekommen sind:

Auch bevor wir zusammen sind, waren wir oft im Kino, nur so als Freunde versteht sich. Mimi liebte das Kino und auch ich muss zugeben, dass es toll war. Richtig romantisch. Ich war schon damals in sie verliebt gewesen, aber sie flirtete oft mit anderen herum. Vor meiner Nase! Es war hart, aber ich habe mir eingeredet, dass sie mich nicht liebt und nur als guten Freund sieht.

Nach einiger Zeit habe ich es Tai erzählt und der hat daraufhin nur blöd gegrinst. Als ich nachfragte, meinte er, ich sei blind. Mimi wolle doch nur eifersüchtig machen. Wenn ich richtig hingeguckt hätte, hätte ich gesehen, dass sie diese Jungs eigentlich gar nicht interessierten. Liebe macht eben blind. Eifersucht auch. Tai meinte damals, ich solle ihr sagen, was ich empfinden. Genau das hatte ich mir auch vorgenommen, ich war so selbstsicher wie noch nie.

Drei Monate später war ich immer noch nicht über meinen Schatten gesprungen. Mein Vorsatz, ihr meine Gefühle zu gestehen, war verschwunden. Und doch hatten sich meine Gefühle zu ihr verstärkt. Mimi hatte sich mittlerweile einen anderen Freund gesucht. Damals dachte ich, dass ich keine Chance mehr bei ihr hatte. Ich war unglücklich verliebt.

Doch ich habe sie nie ganz aufgegeben. Und dann kam es, dass sie sich von ihrem Freund getrennt hatte. Was der Grund war, hatte sie verschwiegen. Ich sah es als allerletzte Chance und wusste, dass ich sie dieses Mal ergreifen musste.

Also ging ich kurz darauf zu ihr und gestand ihr alles. Seit dem Tag waren wir zusammen. Nicht einmal zwei Jahre später hatten wir uns schließlich entschlossen, zusammen zu ziehen. So fing unser gemeinsames Leben. Und das, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist, war unser Ende.

Ich weinte nicht. Ich zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Ich hatte es akzeptiert.

„Matt, bist du dir sicher?", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah noch ein letztes Mal in Mimis Gesicht. Sie stand vor mir, aber es war nur eine Erscheinung.

„Ja", sagte ich bestimmt. „Auf Wiedersehen Mimi."

Zettel und Stift lagen bereits da und ich schrieb die letzten Zeilen dieses Liedes:

_Hab unser Tagebuch zerissen  
Und werde nichts davon vermissen  
Hab's weggeschmissen und verbrannt  
Und jetzt fang ich von vorne an_

Plötzlich klingelte es. Verwundert machte ich mich auf den Weg, dieser Person die Tür zu öffnen. Wer wollte mich denn jetzt noch besuchen?

Ich öffnete die Tür und blickte in braune Augen – in die Augen meines Engels: Mimi.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Was wollte Mimi hier? Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Ich wollte doch mein Leben weiter leben - ohne sie, da ja jetzt einen anderen hatte. Wie soll ich das machen, wenn sie mich verfolgt? Sollte sie nicht bei ihrem neuen Freund sein und sich über mich beschweren?

Aber nein, stattdessen hatte sie sich entschieden, hier noch einmal aufzutauchen und mit die Hölle heiß zu machen. Oder wollte sie nur ihr restliches Zeug holen?

Ich war verwirrt. Was, verdammt noch mal, war hier los!?

„Matt?", fragte sie und schaute mich schief an. Sie klang nicht sauer oder irgendetwas in der Art.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich sie mit offenem Mund angestarrt hatte. Sie war ja auch bezaubernd, genau deshalb liebte ich sie doch. Nein, ich hatte sie geliebt, aber dann hatten wir uns getrennt und ich hatte sie aus meinem Leben verbannt.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln bat ich sie herein, wenn auch etwas misstrauisch. Mimi setzte sich unsicher auf den Küchenstuhl und ich ihr gegenüber. Das Ganze erinnerte mich an den Tag, an dem sie gegangen war. Das gleiche Bild. Ich hatte gerade ein Déjà-vu.

„Matt…", begann sie, stoppte dann aber und schaute weg. Sie sah irgendwie verlegen aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass gerade etwas angestellt hatte. So sauer ich auch auf sie war, ich musste zugeben, dass sie süß aussah.

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte ich desinteressiert. Es erreichte zwar das, was ich beabsichtigt hatte, nämlich das Mimi etwas eingeschüchtert war und erst einmal nicht antwortete, aber trotzdem stimmte etwas nicht. Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es falsch war. Hatte ich etwa immer noch Gefühle für Mimi? Hatte all das, was ich den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, etwa rein gar nichts gebracht?

Verzweifelt stöhnte ich auf und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Alles umsonst! Ich liebte sie nach all dem immer noch. Das musste wohl wahre Liebe sein, wenn auch eine Unerwiderte.

„Matt?", fragte Mimi zaghaft und beugte sich zu mir. Vorsichtig nahm sie meine Hände und zog sie weg. Bei ihren Berührungen wurde mir ganz warm. Ich konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Ich liebte sie. Egal was ich den ganzen Tag gemacht hatte, es hatte nun keine Bedeutung mehr. Es war eine Verzweiflungstat. Ich wollte Mimi zurück.

„Ich liebe dich Mimi!", platzte es aus mir heraus. Schlagartig zog Mimi ihre Hand zu sich. Noch immer traute ich mich nicht, sie anzuschauen. „Ich liebe dich mehr als andere. Ich weiß jetzt warum, du gedacht hast, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe. Ich habe in deinem Tagebuch gelesen, dass du eines meiner Gespräche mit Sora mitbekommen hattest, wo sie gefragt hatte, ob wir diesen tollen Abend nicht noch einmal wiederholen könnten, es wäre doch so schön gewesen."

Mimis Hände krallten sich in ihren Rock. Ich wagte es nicht, sie anzuschauen, aber ich hörte, wie sie scharf Luft einzog.

„Du hast damals gedacht, ich hatte mit Sora geschlafen, und, so schwer es mir auch fällt, ich muss zugeben, dass es stimmt." Ich spürte, wie das letzte bisschen Farbe aus meinem Gesicht wich. „Ich war damals doch auf dieser Party, wo du nicht kommen konntest, weil du krank warst.

Auf der Party hatte ich dann Sora getroffen und wir haben geredet, wie alte Freunde eben. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich zu viel Alkohol getrunken, denn ich konnte mich nicht genau daran erinnern, was genau gegen Ende passiert war.

Das nächste, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass ich in Soras Bett aufgewacht bin und sie neben mir lag. Damals nahm ich ebenfalls an, dass ich mit ihr geschlafen hatte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wieso. Ich bin dann schnell abgehauen, weil ich mich geschämt hatte, aber dann hat Sora mich immer angerufen und hat gefragt, ob wir das nicht wiederholen könnten."

Ich seufzte noch einmal.

„Ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich es getan habe, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Dich und sonst niemanden. Deshalb bitte ich dich, gib mir noch eine Chance." Ich hob endlich den Kopf und schaute sie gespannt an.

Mimi starrte mich eine Weile an, dann öffnete sie den Mund.


	5. Epilog: Mimis Entscheidung

„Ja, s stimmt, ich habe euch beim telefonieren belauscht. Ich hab mich damals so schlecht gefühlt, ich dachte, du würdest mich nicht mehr lieben –"

„Doch!", rief ich dazwischen. Ich wollte sie nicht mehr verlieren. Nicht noch einmal. „Ich weiß, dass ich Scheiße gebaut hab und ich habe auch keinen blassen Schimmer, warum ich das gemacht, aber ich liebe nur dich und –"

Mimi hob die Hand um mir anzudeuten, dass ich schweigen sollte. „Weißt du, ich habe ja nur mitbekommen, wie Sora gefragt hat, ob ihr das nicht noch einmal machen wollt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was genau vorgefallen ist und hab es mir nur zusammen gereimt. Dennoch wollte ich endlich wissen, was genau vorgefallen ist und deshalb war ich heute bei Sora."

Mimi senkte den Blick und ich kaute nervös auf meiner Unterlippe. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Als erstes habe ich mich gewundert, dass sie anscheinend kein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, mit dem Freund ihrer besten Freundin geschlafen zu haben. Sora hat mich hereingebeten und mir von der Party erzählt. Ihr hättet euch doch so nett unterhalten und du hättest ein bisschen viel getrunken, so dass du am Ende nicht einmal mehr grade gehen konntest, geschweige denn nach Hause fahren."

Ich legte den Kopf schief. Anscheinend hatte da mein Blackout eingesetzt. Dennoch hörte sich die Geschichte nicht gerade so an, als wollte Sora mit mir schlafen.

Mimi holte noch einmal tief Luft und sprach weiter. „Bei ihr zu Hause hat sie dich dann ins Bett gebracht [1]. Leider war es schon so spät und sie wollte mich nicht wecken, da sie wusste, wie wichtig mir mein Schönheitsschlaf war, also hat sie mich nicht mehr angerufen. Am nächsten Morgen hat Sora es dann vergessen, weil du bereits weg warst und sie dachte, du würdest mir das schon sagen."

Jetzt war ich baff. Okay, ich hatte einen Blackout, aber das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gedacht. Ich hatte nicht mit Sora geschlafen, ich hatte mir das nur eingebildet. Ich hatte lediglich [i]bei[/i] ihr geschlafen und nicht [i]mit[/i] ihr.

„Matt", fing Mimi wieder an und eine Träne floss ihre Wange herunter. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so etwas unterstellt habe, obwohl ich es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen."

Verständnislos starrte ich sie an. „Spinnst du?", fuhr ich sie an. „Wennschon sollte es mir Leid tun, immerhin habe ich dasselbe gedacht. Dich trifft da gar keine Schuld." Ich seufzte. „Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich nicht mit dir darüber geredet habe und dass ich dachte, ich hätte dich betrogen?", fragte ich und wir schauten uns in die Augen.

„Ja", antwortete Mimi. „Ich denke es ist das beste, wenn wir die ganze Sache einfach vergessen."

„Ja", sagte ich erleichtert. „Ja!" Voller Freunde darüber, dass ich Mimi endlich wieder zurück hatte und alle Probleme zwischen uns geklärt waren, fiel ich ihr um den Hals und küsste sie. Mimi erwiderte den Kuss und wir verharrten eine Weile in dieser Position.

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein und ich löste den Kuss und rutschte ein Stück weg.

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?" Verwirrt schaute Mimi mich an.

„Du, Mimi", druckste ich herum. „Bist du sehr sauer, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich deinen Lieblingsspiegel kaputtgemacht hab?"

xD Sorry, aber den Schluss konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen

[1] Oh man, wie sich des anhört: Sora hat Matt ins Bett gebracht, wie so ein kleinen Kind xD

- 1 -


End file.
